The boy who met his Romeo
by Lyns26
Summary: EVEN POV of season 3. Having to repeat his final year all over again, Even transfers to Nissen High, where he meets Isak. the boy that takes his breath away, as Even grows closer to Isak, his Relationship to long term girlfriend crumbles and his mental health comes to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Original characters and original plot belongs to SKAM.**

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_

_WHAT'S WONG WITH YOU?!_

_EVEN, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!_

His words screamed at me. I felt embarrassed, hurt and ashamed. I truly believed he felt the same way as I did but turns out I was wrong, I always got it wrong and I always seemed to fuck everything up, there is something seriously wrong with me. It's this illness, I fucking hate it! It makes me not think straight makes me do stupid and crazy shit. Like trying to kiss my best friend when all he did was being there for me. I've fucked it now. Friendship over. He will tell the rest of the boys and soon the whole school will find out and I'll be the new laughing stock of Elvebakken high. It was my last year at that place and I would be finished with the teenage drama bullshit. Only five months to go and I've just made it worse for myself! Mikael and I have been best friends since our first year. We both had a passion for film and bonded during our media class one afternoon. At first it was just friendship; two buddies's hanging out talking about girls, computer games and movies. But as the years went on, my feelings for him grew. Deep down I knew he wasn't into guys, I knew that. But on that day, it didn't matter to me. See, when I'm having a manic episode, I don't think I just do. It's like I can't control it, I can't stop myself there's this voice in the back of your head saying _don't do this, this isn't right stop before you regret it what are you doing?!_ But it's an impulse and at the moment, you don't think you don't care until it hits you and then, well then comes the depression.

I ran as fast as I could that day, ran all the way from Mikael's house to mines. I didn't even stop to catch my breath. I just wanted to get home and fall apart in my bedroom, alone.

I slam the front door shut, I don't even want to be greeted by my mother, and I just run straight to my bedroom. My back against the door it's all hitting me now. The face Mikael gave me as I leaned in to kiss him, his reaction and now the thought of that I have lost my best friend forever. _Why am I like this? Why do I fuck up everything? I'm useless. I shouldn't be here. Not in this world not anyone more. Everyone is better off without me._

I can hear my mother shouting on me. Asking if I'm ok But I ignore her. My back slides down the door and I hug my knees. I can't keep my emotions in anymore. And I weep. I weep for the friend I had lost, I weep for Sonja for having a fucked up boyfriend and I weep for my parents who had to have a son like me. I just want out.

It had been a month since the Mikael thing. It had been a month since I swallowed all of my depression tablets; it had been a month since my poor mother saw my lifeless body lying on the bathroom floor.

I couldn't face going back to school. I'm sure everyone knows by now what I tried to do. Mikael and to myself I knew they would be whispers every time I entered and left a room, staring and laughter. I knew it was time to face the music but I wasn't ready for it. I had missed so much of school; I was failing every class even media, which was my favourite subject. It was also the class I was dreading the most, the fear of seeing him. He and Elias tried to get in contact with me, they even contacted Sonja but I couldn't face it, I couldn't face them, I couldn't face myself and explain to them why I did those things. No one knows that I'm bipolar, only my parents and Sonja and I wanted to keep it that way. It's bad enough with Sonja, always monitoring me, babysitting me and constantly asking me if I'm ok. I want getting sick of it and I knew others would be the same or act different around me and I just couldn't stand that.

Mikael is laughing and joking away with Eskild, I stare at them for a second before I take a seat up the back. Eskild is sitting where I normally sit. I've been replaced. As I walk past them, I can feel their eyes on me, burning into the back of my neck. Mikael face is now emotionless. He turns his head round and looks in my direction; I ignore it and bury my head into my text book.

"How bad is it?" I ask the student had visor while I sit in the chair across from her.

"You're failing every class, even. You have two options. Summer school or repeat your final year"

I wanted scream. Why have I done this to myself? It's my own fault I missed way too much school and skipped too many classes. I didn't want to either. Summer school is for the stoners and the rejects of the school and the thought of returning to this school for another year made my blood go cold. I was already labelled Psycho Even and the freak. I couldn't bare another year of that. It would kill me.

A few weeks had gone passed and I still didn't make up my mind what I was going to do. Only had a few months left till summer break. I sit on my bunk bed with Sonja. I wanted her advice. As much as I nagged about her I always listened to what she had to say I respected her opinions and she was always right, most of time anyway.

"You could do summer school and then just take a gap year then apply to uni" She suggested.

"I won't get into uni, I'll have enough units to graduate but not enough to go to uni, and I would need to do the full year for that"

"It won't be that bad. Kids at school will have forgotten by then"

I let out a sigh "Sonja, I walked into the cafatria naked singing pretty woman, I don't think that's something people are going to forget"

It was true, every time I walked down the halls, I could hear the second years singing the song as I walked past them.

This happened in between the events of Mikael and my attempted suicide. After I tried to kiss my best friend and the outcome became a mess. I started to unravel, I became unapproachable. I could hear people talking to me but it just didn't sink in. I was anxious and excited all at once. I couldn't stay still, my body would have a mind of its own, my arms would twitch and my legs would dance. And I was really in the mood to dance that day. I got to the cafeteria and just thought _fuck it_. I removed my jacket, my t-shirt, my jeans and then my boxers. I didn't even notice the students sitting there, talking to their friends talking about the weekend. They were blurred out to me, they didn't matter.

After I'm dragged down by the Principal, my parents were called in. The principal already knew I was manic depressive; it was all in my medical files. I got suspended for two weeks and that was only because of my circumstance.

Sonja didn't respond to what I had said, she just looked away awkwardly. I was royally fucked.

After Sonja left, I went into the Livingroom; my parents were on the sofa, my mum reading one of her novel and my father watching the football. I slouched onto the sofa next to mum; she could tell there was something wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked with a sad look on her face.

"I'm failing school" my words were quiet, like I didn't want to them to hear it.

"We figured as much" Mum stated.

"What are your options?" Dad turned away from the TV screen.

"Summer school or repeat 3rd year"

They look at one another, to find what the other one is thinking. Mums face wasn't disappointed, just more concerned.

"Well, if you repeat the full year and buckle down, you will be able to go to that film school you've been talking about for the last two years"

I let out a huge sigh "but I can't do another year at that school, I just can't. It's bad enough being there the now as it is" I felt my throat burning. I wasn't one to cry but I just couldn't take another day at the school.

Dad pauses the football game, his body and face now focused on me. "What about repeating your final year at another school?"

To be honest, that thought never even crossed my mind.

"Nissen isn't too far away from here, just a bus ride" Mum suggested.

It was settled, when August came, I'd be a third year at Nissen high school. I felt good about this. A fresh start, somewhere where no one knows who I am, no one knows of my fuck ups. I could be the new even. I can buckle down with school work and focus more on Sonja. What could possibly change that? I felt so good about this. Fresh start here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Original characters and original plot belongs to SKAM.**

"Did you see Eskilds post on Facebook? It's hilarious" Sonja laughs as she stares at her phone

"Nien, I deleted that shit months ago"

I deleted my account after the events of what happened at my old school, I had enough of social media shit. Sonja ignores what I just said and continues to go on about what is happening in the life of Facebook, I couldn't give on fuck about it. I roll my eyes but she doesn't notice. The truth was I was getting tired of Sonja, I was growing apart from her. We spent the entire summer together and it just felt like a chore. My feelings for her weren't as strong as they once were. I have been with her since I was fifteen. It was new and exciting and her beauty excited me but there was nothing else to her she's a simple girl who likes shopping having fun and getting drunk I enjoy those things myself but you can't have deep discussions with her and she never understands the passion I have for movies or politics, she finds it boring I'm drifting apart from her but I wont break up with her she is the only person that gets me who understands who has always been at my side especially the dark days I'm afraid I wont find anyone else who would do that who would understand my illness and who would support and love me.

Sonja walks me to the bus stop, my first day at Nissen high school my fresh start. I'm a little nervous, I was surrounded by the same faces every day for three years and now I'll be alone with no one familiar around me, it's quite overwhelming but then again that's the whole point why I'm doing this for the fact no one will know me here and it does take the edge off. As my bus approaches us, Sonja kisses me on the lips, I don't kiss back, She smiles and wishes me good luck. _Here goes! _I say to myself as I get on the bus.

As I walk past the gates onto the court yard, I see most if the students in groups of five and six, laughing with their friends, getting excited to start their new year. I've never felt so alone. I glance at a group of boys as I walk past, and all of a sudden I'm finding it hard to breathe. My eyes are locked on to this face, I just can't stop staring even as I walk past them, I still find myself looking at him. I've never seen someone so beautiful before. He was kind short, maybe just a little shorter than me you could see his blonde curly hair peaking out of his backwards baseball cap. He is flawless. Who is this boy? And why am I so memorialized by him? God, he;s beautiful.

I walk into my media class, I feel at ease, like a weight has been lifted but I still have this boy on my mind, I want to meet him, I need to meet him.

I'm looking across the room to find a an empty seat. A boy with long dark hair is sitting alone, I can't see a bag on the desk to tell someone is already going to sit there.

"Do you mind I sit here?" I ask. Feeling confident with myself for a change.

"Sure man" He smiles "Your new right? I've not seen you in school before?"

"Yeah, I went to Elvebakken" Fuck what if he looks me up. I wish I had just lied.

"Welcome to Nissen, I'm Dag"

"Even"

We shake hands. This is easier than I thought, I was pretty certain he was going to ask why I moved considering my old school isn't that far away. I'm glad he didn't, I'm a terrible liar.

I'm at locker, putting my new textbooks away. Dag is now at my side "Hey man, do you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Uh, yeah that would be great"

I was feeling great, first day of a new school and I already made a potential friend, maybe this year things will be better, hmm I doubt it, give it time I'm sure I will find a away to fuck it up.

I see the group of boys again, the ones I passed by this morning, but the flawless blonde was not there, I'm feeling quite disappointed. I really want to see him again. Dag throws his bag on the lunch table, our table is practically behind the table of the group of boys. Maybe they will talk about the blonde and I can find more things about him.

I'm pretending to listen to Dag, truth is I wish he would shut up talking so I can hear what the group of boys are talking about

"Where is the little asshole anyways? I want my shit back"

"He's at basketball practice, he will fix it"

"he better"

"Do you think one of the first years will fuck me this year? I really need to fuck"

The other two boys say "Nien" at the same time and a huge sound of laughter fills the air.

I have no idea what they were talking about but I;m assuming the little asshole is the boy I can't get out of my head.

I walk into the front room of my apartment. My mother beams a smile, she asks how the first day went. I ramble on about the new friend I made and how I loved the media class. I wanted to talk about the blonde guy, but I stopped myself, the last time I started talking about a boy that I liked, well you know.

I'm sitting at my window, I take out the joint that has been in my bag all day, I really shouldn't smoke it tends to mess with my meds, but it still doesn't stop me. I light the edged paper and inhale. I stare out my window thinking of everything and nothing. My jean pockets is now vibrating.

**SONJA - HI Baby! How was your first day? Tell me all about it tonight! Love you xx**

I'm rolling my eyes. I have forgot she is coming over tonight, I just realized , I completely forgot I have a girlfriend. This morning in the yard, when I was staring at him, Sonja didn't exist there was no Sonja. That was a feeling I've never experienced before, not even with Mikael.

It's the next day of school. i walk in the lunch hall, I see Dag and a few of his friends he gives a nod to come over and sit with them. I sit down and there he is, the boy from yesterday, wearing the same backwards cap, his golden hair sticking out at the sides. I can't stop staring at him. He looks like he's having a disagreement with his group of friends and something about cat tongues and vagina's. SHIT! He looked at me, he actual looked at me! Sure, it was only for a second and he looked away soon as I met his eyes. Does this mean? Nien, probably not, he must of only looked at me because I'm new. I can't think he was checking me out, because I got it all wrong before, but I guess that was different, I was having an episode when that happened. Two girls are now talking to him, the blonde one must be his girlfriend or something, I suddenly felt sad, sad that he may be taken. Well. I'm taken yet I'm finding myself thinking about another person, his lips look so soft, kissable lips, he defiantly has kissable lips. I'm watching the girls walk away, there is three of them now, as their faces are shown to me, I feel a clench in my gut. SANA?! FUCK FUCK FUCK! I forgot Sana goes here! Elias' younger sister. NO NO NO! I can't believe this! This was suppose to be my fresh start, no one was suppose to know me here. My cover has been blown. Is the whole school going to find out about me now?! FUCK! She glances at me, but there is no emotion to her, she is not shocked nor sad, she ignores me. Great!

I'm at my locker, wishing the day will hurry up and end. There's a figure now next to me, I can see them at the corner of my eye.

"Hi"

FUCK! It's Sana.

"Hi" I say without looking directly at her.

She looks awkward, like she doesn't know what to say,

"How have you been?"

"uh, yeah good"

"I don't know exactly what happened back at your old school and I know things with Elias and Mikael didn't go down so well, but I don't judge and I'm here if you want to talk, about anything" she smiles at me.

I feel a sense of relief in my chest, I can finally breathe. I smile back at her "Thanks Sana"

"We have have a revue meeting for our group on Friday, if you would like to come"

I make a face. Revue groups are not my thing "Um, I don't know"

"It won't be just us girls, there will be guys there too, Isak will definitely will be there!" She grins, like she has just told a joke but I've missed the punch line.

"Isak?"

"Oh, he's a second year like me, you've most likely have seen him about the halls, blonde, never goes without a baseball cap and looks grumpy all the time" she rolls her eyes

Isak! His name is Isak. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy. "This Friday? Yeah, I think I could make it"

Sana smiles and we both say goodbye. I feel so much better after talking to her, why was I so worried? Maybe I just over think too much, well I already know I do. But one thing is for certain, I need to be Isak, I just have to. There's something about him, it's not just the instant attraction. I just have to be around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Original characters and original plot belongs to SKAM.**

I shut the door behind me, my smile just wont fade. I feel like a twelve year old girl who has her first crush on a boy. I kick my sneakers off at the door. I peak my head into the living room so mum and dad know that I'm back home. Mum looks up from the book she's reading.

"Have fun at your school group thing?"

"The revue group? Yeah was pretty good" I try to hide my smile

"meet any new friends?" she asks

"You could say that" I can't hide it anymore, soon as I say that, my smile is now wider than the jokers.

Mum gives me a look. She knows this smile, she knows it all too well. She saw it the day I met Sonja, she saw it the day I met the boy who use to live in the next apartment from us. She knew exactly what that smile meant.

"Sonja came round, but she couldn't wait any longer" Dad speaks out.

Suddenly my smile faded. Mum saw that too.

And yet again, I forgot Sonja even existed. What was it about this boy what was it about Isak that made me completely forget that I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend that I've had for four years. I do admit, I do have it bad for him, so bad that I have to try and control myself when I'm around him. I think I was pretty chill about it tonight, I don't think I gave myself away too much, well apart from the stupid dick Reference I made he did find it funny though. But I think I over did it a bit much with the paper towels, ill be surprised if he didn't think I was a right weirdo.

I got to chat to him for a bit though, so that's something well until Emma butted in. You can tell how much she likes him I don't blame her at all. I don't know what his deal is though he doesn't seem that interested in her. Maybe I should do digging on him see what kind of guy he is and what type of girls he has been with. Sana knows him, maybe start with her?

I pull out my phone and look for Sana's number, I look at the chat screen, trying to think of what to say.

**TO SANA - Hi, Was a good chat the other day, we should meet up for a proper chat.**

Sent.

I place my phone on my desk, take my jacket and jeans off. I pull my joggers and hoodie on. I'm just about to turn my PS4 on when my phone pings. I pick up it right away.

**FROM SONJA - HI, came round but your mum said you had a school thing? Tried calling still on for movie night tomorrow? Love you x**

I feel like I have to force myself to text her back. I've been neglecting her recently. It's not fair on Sonja at all, all she is doing is being what a girlfriend is suppose to be it's just not there anymore and I feel shit because of it.

**TO SONJA - Sorry, I thought I told you about it. Sana invited me. Yeah movie night sounds good.**

I didn't put a kiss. Right away my phone pings again.

**FROM SANA - Hi was good chatting to you too. I'm free tomorrow afternoon. Coffee?**

**To SANA - Plan! 230 at the coffee shop me you and Elias use to go to?**

**FROM SANA - Yup.**

I didn't realize how much I have missed Sana and her brother. Mikael too. I miss my old friends, getting stoned and talking dumb shit. But that ship has sealed and I need to get over it. It was my own doing.

I wait outside the coffee shop. I have dodged four phone calls and Six text messages from Sonja. I think she thinks I've gone manic again and this why I'm avoiding her. When she think like this her constant check up on me becomes unbearable. I'm just about to text her back about tonight when Sana shows up. We greet one another and make our way into the cafe.

I order a plain Latte and she orders herself a hot chocolate. I wish I had gotten the hot chocolate now. As we sit, I can see her trying think of the words she wants to ask me I know she wants to ask about my suicide attempt It's written all over her face. Yup everyone at my school knew about that too! Sonja told Mikael, he told Elias before you knew it, everyone at school knew, so it was obvious Sana knew too.

I can see the words coming together in her head, she was just about to say it

"I enjoyed the group last night" I stop her.

She lets out a sigh, you can tell she was glad I stopped her. "Glad you enjoyed it. Did you meet any new potential friends?"

This is my chance. Thank you Sana! "Isak? I think that's his name" I am smooth.

She rolls her eyes "Isak!" she spits out

"Why? Is something bad about Isak?"

"Nien, well, uh, he's just annoying as all. Think he's all that, very cocky"

Really? I'm quite surprised, he seemed really shy last night.

"oh" that's all I can think of what to say.

"I mean, he's ok. I don't know him all that well, his best friend use to date a friend of mines"

"He seems pretty cool"

"Jonas? I don't know him all that well either"

I laugh "I meant Isak"

"oh" she laughs.

I feel like I'm getting nowhere of trying to find out things about him. I don't know why I thought they were close maybe because she was so certain he would been at the school last night.

After our coffee chat, I make my way home. I didn't bring up her brother or Elias at all, I wanted to know how they were if they ask about me, but I couldn't bare of what the answer would have been. Sana didn't mention them either. We stuck to small talk and me learning absolutely nothing about Isak.

After a long walk about the park, I get home around five. I can smell mums cooking soon as I open the front door. I hear Sonja's voice coming from the living room. God help me!

I stare at the homemade curry my mum has cooked. Sonja talking away about her job and her classes at uni. I'm not really listening. I'm thinking about Isak and how I want to see him again.

"So which one?" Sonja snaps me out of my daydream

"Huh?"

She laughs "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

She huffs "ugh,, Nien even!"

"Why? It's the best love story ever told"

"i know, you say this every time we watch it, I'm sick of seeing it"

"You pick then" I moan. I'm not in the mood for this or her.

She picks the notebook. She always picks the notebook when she wants to have sex she is so obvious.

Like clockwork, once the movie ends, she places her hand on my thigh leans in to kiss him I don't kiss back she doesn't take the hint and continues to kiss me now she goes to my neck. I brush her off of me "I'm not in the mood tonight" I say emotionless.

"Surprise surprise!" she hisses as she moves away from my body/

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Even, you haven't touched me since you started at Nissen"

Her words took me by surprise. I didn't even notice that as soon as I set my eyes on Isak, my lack of Interest in Sonja was gone completely. I didn't want to lose her though she was the only one who knew about me being bipolar she is the only one that understand, I can't lose that.

I place my hand on her cheek, I stroke with my fingers and I force out a smile "I'm sorry, I've just been a little stressed, I'm sorry" I kiss her. "How about we have a get together next Friday, you me Esklid and Marji. We can have it here"

Her face lights up suddenly. She is so happy. How can I hurt her? How can I break up with her after all she has done for me? I can't I just cant.

Dag invited me around to his house with a few of his friends from school for a chill Sunday. This consists of Weed munchies and FIFA. His friends are pretty cool and I'm starting to feel comfortable around them.

"So, Even find anyone cute at school yet?" Erik asks

YES! ISAK! ISAK! ISAK! "I have a girlfriend"

"So? You can still find girls cute" Erik laughs.

"Nien, Don't find any girls cute"

"Eva in second year is pretty cute!" Dag responds

"Didn't she date that small guy, him with the blonde hair? Isak I think his name is" Erik asks

I find myself very in-tuned with this conversation. I still on the sofa staring at the TV screen, trying my hardest not to seem interested in what they have to say. I listen to them.

"Nien, she was with his friend I think, Jonas?"

"Who was it Isak was with, the hot Pepsi max girl?"

"Sara?"

"Yeah, Sara is hot! How he got a chick like that I'll never know!" Erik's says while inhaling his joint.

"Dude I know! It didn't last long I heard, apparently he refused to sleep with her"

Erik chokes on the smoke "Bullshit! I see him at parties every weekend with a different chick!"

"True, she probably made that up to make him angry or something"

Now they ramble on about what is the best pizza topping. So Isak defiantly likes girls then. A sadness now comes through me. I must be deluded, I must of imagined the signs, the connection that we shared the night of the revue meet up. Is history repeating itself? I guess I should just forget about him and focus my time on Sonja. Time to move on.


End file.
